13 ghosts and more.
by VerrucktTeufel
Summary: Im only taking a small break from my last story so I could write this. I've just seen 13 Ghosts and my GOD IT IS GOOD!! So I wanted to write this! ^_^ I think yall can figure out who the ghosts are. This is, infact, my first horror...do not flame me too b


   (Looks over shoulder) ummm…I have just gotten done watching 13 ghosts. My GOD THAT IS AN AWSOME MOVIE!! Anywho, I wanted to take the time to write a small story based around that movie just cuz I love it so…that and Matthew Lillard is one of the hottest guys out there (hears boos and cheers). 13 ghosts is © to Dark Castle movies and JTHM is © to J.C.V.

Enjoy the show…….

______________________________

(this takes place during the second and third book…the first part anyway…OH MY GOD!! WHAT'S THAT BEHIND YOU!!! JESUS LOOK!!!………..hehe………….)

______________________

          Johnny was strolling around his house, blade in hand. "Time to collect…" he said wiping the blade with a clean rag. Corridor through corridor the screams grew louder and more vivid. He simply smiled and chuckled to himself, he knew he was doing the right thing deep inside the bowels of his mind. He knew…he knew they deserved this…he knew…

     He finally came apon the 78th floor; one of the victims was at his do-date. A teenager (piercing's on his nose and ears, green tinted hair…nothing new) chained to the wall, his legs tied together and his clothes nailed to the walls. Johnny glared at him through the darkness, his eyes and teeth glimmering in florescent lightings. "Y…You stay away y.y…you FREAK!!" He shouted at Johnny. 

     Johnny chucked deeply, as he taped the knife (flat part) on his hand. Johnny walked closer, his boots clicking on the ground ever so slowly. The teen's eyes light up in fear. Perspiration rolled down his face, "W.what are you doing?!? GET BACK!!" The teen shrieked trying desperately to fight back somehow. "You should have thought about that BEFORE you decided to beat that child…" Johnny whispered under his breath. 

      A shriek of pain, a slicing sound…then silence. Johnny's whistle drowned out some of the more "squishy" sounds. He then left the corridor, a pail of blood in hand, and strolled up the long stairs toward the room.

 ___________________

    A few days have passed now…more like a few months or four, after the "Heaven and Hell" incident. Lets watch shall we?

____________________

    Johnny was walking around his house, cleaning up some of the stained blood on the walls. He marched floor after floor with a pail and washcloth in hand. "How could I do things like this?" Johnny muttered to himself, "Enjoy such things…my god…" He said looking at a pair of skeleton arms and torso. 

    As he walked about…he felt a sudden chill come apon his back. He turned around to see what was there…

  Nothing….

    He continued his work. The chill began to increase heavily. Johnny's spine began to tingle in fear. He shook it off, remembering not to fear, love, or feel anything ever again. Johnny walked further into the rooms and levels, each getting colder, older, and darker. The old florescent lights began to flicker and half way give out. "I should get those checked," He muttered under his breath. 

      Finally…one light gave out, Johnny muttered a few small curses as he checked his pockets for spares. A cold chill crept along his back and up his spine, onto his shoulder. A low, heavy whisper crept into his ear like a parasite. Johnny's eyes grew wider, his heart raced in pure fear…he couldn't breath at all. All he could do was swallow his heart back into his chest. He fumbled with a light bulb that he found in his jacket pocket

    The chill turned into coldness. The chill turned into a solid, bony feeling…like a hand. The tapped along his shoulder…along his back, he could feel the nails graze along the back of his neck. Johnny finally yanked the broken light bulb out of its socket and forcefully shoved the replacement.  Johnny turned around quickly, panting heavily and painfully. His eye's alert…but fortunately (for him) nothing was there…

      His panting slowed down to a normal breathing status. He shook himself up and regained his normal (well…yeah know…) mode. "What the hell was that?" he said wearily. Despite his fears, he continued with his work.

     The walls began to creak and tremble in age. The further he went, he thought, the farther back in time he went. Though, he whipped all those clean from his mind. "I'll just clean the next two rooms and then Im getting the Hell outta here…" he said sternly. 

    Though…despite his wishes…I think a few friends may not want him to leave the festivities so soon…

_____________

Ok, that last line was way too corny. It was so corny I could put butter on it. Anyways, Im really surprised with myself cuz I think this is actually really good. Do you think so? If so, tell me…I love reviews…they give me a reason to live! Please let me live….write a review! Pleeeaaase? ^_^.


End file.
